1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hinge mounting apparatuses, and particularly to an apparatus for mounting a hinge on a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
A portable electronic device (e.g., a mobile phone, a portable digital handset, or the like) is typically classified into three types, i.e., bar-type portable electronic device, flip-type portable electronic device, and foldable-type portable electronic device. The foldable-type portable electronic device typically contains a body and a cover. The cover is usefully coupled/connected by a hinge, whereby the cover can be operated relative to the body in a foldable manner.
In assembling/mounting the hinge on the foldable-type portable electronic device, the hinge is aligned with an accommodating space of the portable electronic device. The hinge is then manually inserted into the accommodating space and secured therein by an operator. The present mounting process is low efficient. In addition, the hinge requires to be interferingly engaged into the accommodating space, which may inevitably increase the operator's labor strength. In other words, the operator needs to use more strength in inserting the hinge into the accommodating space.
What is needed, therefore, is a hinge mounting apparatus that can overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings.